Christmas Wish
by GreekEMTSlytherinSpriteFairy
Summary: Dave and JJ have a Christmas wish. Will they each get it? JJ/Ro/Henry
1. Chapter 1

AN: Alrighty so this is my Christmas Fic Exchange for none other than the lovely HansonFanGermany! Yay! Lol! I honestly have a plan for this, which means it won't turn out that way! YAY me! This is going to be multichaptered but I have all the chapters written up before this gets posted. So it's all going up at once! lol... alrighty here we go! Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Christmas song & prompts are: O Come All Ye Faithful, ice skating, Christmas Mass, Christmas tree

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

David Rossi sighed as he sat in his office. It was the week after Thanksgiving and he sat in his office that JJ had taken over. There were Christmas lights and a small Christmas tree sitting on the coffee table. She added lots of Christmas-y decorations to make his office festive. The first time Aaron saw it, he asked if JJ had done this to Dave's cabin too. The older man bristled, but inside he wished he could have JJ and Henry join him for the season. It was a time of family and since the little boy he had taken to consider a son called him Dabby, Dave wondered if he could convince the blonde who had stolen his heart to celebrate with him.

"Dave?" Speak of the Devil….

"Yes Jen?" Dave asked looking up. JJ looked absolutely stunning wearing a cream colored cashmere sweater with a low cut front. Dave could just imagine…

"Henry wants you to come over for dinner again. He misses you" she responded softly. Dave's face lit up. That little boy was the best thing that had ever happened to him, well besides JJ walking into his life. Walking, jumping, falling… many adjectives Dave could have substituted for JJ being in his life. He used to be the year round Grinch until JJ and Henry had wormed their way into his heart.

"I'll do you one better" Dave said. JJ set her hand on her hip and cocked an eyebrow. Dave wanted to laugh. That was JJ's signature 'David Rossi, are you challenging me?' look. He got that often.

"How?"

"How about I take you and Henry out for lunch on Saturday and then we go ice skating?" he proposed. JJ looked at him dubiously. He did know their son was only two, right? "Yeah he might be a little young for that, but we can still try right?" JJ smiled.

"Sounds like a date Dave. Now, I actually have work for you to do so you don't get board today" JJ said, setting a stack of files on his desk. Dave groaned and pulled the first file off the top of the pile, narrowing his eyes playfully at JJ as she turned to leave. "I hope you get done before Saturday" she teased before closing the door behind her. Dave smiled. He could get used to the bantering.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so this chapter was short, but I make up for it next chapter. It's getting good here! Woot! Alright so I hope you enjoyed the first chapter, the second chapter will be the date… or what it becomes. *grins* You'll see! Thanks for reading now please review!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Alright so here is the second chapter of my Christmas Fic Exchange Fic for HansonfanGermany. I'm thinking this is going to be four chapters total. So halfway done! LOL! Anyway, the date… with Dave and Henry things go wrong. It's just destined to be that way. You'll see. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own… well… um…. Yeah nothing.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Christmas song & prompts are: O Come All Ye Faithful, ice skating, Christmas Mass, Christmas tree

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave was nervous as he knocked on JJ's apartment door. He hoped after today he could somehow convince her to move in with him. He had plenty of space for the two of them, their rambunctious two year old, Mudgie, and any other family they wanted to add. JJ opened the door, he cheeks slightly flushed.

"Sorry, Henry decided to hide on me and I was having trouble finding him" JJ said. Dave chuckled as he stepped inside. Henry's eyes lit up as he saw Dave, his chubby little baby legs carrying him as fast as he could go.

"Dabby, dabby!" he cried happily. Dave bent down and picked the little boy up, pressing a kiss to his soft blonde hair. Gods he looked just like his mom which was something Dave could definitely live with.

"Hey little man, are you ready to go?" he asked. Henry giggled and nodded.

"Go go go" he cried out. Dave laughed and looked at JJ.

"Well it seems he's ready, what about you bella?" he asked. JJ blushed even more at his endearment as she nodded, grabbing both her and Henry's coats. Dave helped JJ bundle their baby boy up really well before he led them out to the car, fastening Henry in the now permanent car seat fixed in Dave's backseat. JJ slid into the passenger seat watching over her shoulder as Dave made the baby laugh and giggle at his antics. A smile formed on her lips as her heart warmed. She could get used to this.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"I cannot believe you let him have mac and cheese" Dave teased as he helped JJ clean up the mess. The blonde woman glared at him as he chuckled.

"How was I supposed to know he would throw a hissy fit and dump the bowl over his head?" she asked. The humor of the situation was starting to hit her. She didn't know whether it was because of Dave's humor over the event, her son's heartwarming smile as she cleaned him, or a combination of the two. Either way she started laughing. "I think ice skating is a no go today Dave. Little man here needs a bath" she said still laughing. Dave nodded.

"Let's go then" he said, thanking gods that he had already paid before Henry's temper tantrum. He picked the boy up and carried him out to the car, followed closely by JJ who stopped briefly to apologize for the mess. "Boy, it's a good thing I love you because you are all cheesy" Dave said as he fastened the child in. Henry smiled at him before he leaned forward and gave Dave a slobbery wet kiss on the cheek.

"Lub you dabby" Henry said. Dave smiled, tears filling his eyes as he kissed Henry's cheesy forehead.

"Love you too, little man" he whispered.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"He's down for his nap" JJ said as she came back into the master bedroom where Dave had stripped his shirt off and was searching for a new, not cheesy one. JJ sucked in a breath at his muscled back. Damn that man was gorgeous!

"Good, I think he needs the nap more than ice skating" Dave joked lightly. He pulled on an old FBI academy t-shirt of his that he had left there. JJ deflated slightly.

"Yeah I think so too. He was so tired. Sorry" JJ apologized. Dave smiled and walked forward, pulling JJ into his arms.

"Nothing to be sorry for, that's the nature of children. We can always go some other time" Dave said. JJ smiled and reached up on her tip toes to kiss him soundly on the lips. Dave smiled at the feel of her body pressed against his, warm and safe.

"Why don't we get a tree tonight? You can help Henry and I decorate" JJ said. Dave sighed. Well this wasn't how he wanted to bring this topic of conversation up, but it would have to do. After all no better time than the present, right?

"Well actually I had something to ask you" Dave said as he pulled JJ with him to sit on the edge of the bed. JJ looked at him curiously. He seemed nervous. What was going on in that man's mind?

"Ok, what's up?" she asked seeing as he was struggling over what to say or how to phrase it. It almost looked as if he wanted to just forget it and go on as how things were. JJ wouldn't let him and that was the only thing that kept him going. He blew out a breath.

"Well, I was wondering, you know seeing as you are dating and I love you and Henry more than anything else in this world and I realized all my other wives were mistakes. I mean there was never the magic I have with you with them and now I'm realizing how stupid I was and…" he paused. "I'm rambling" he said. JJ nodded smiling at his nervousness. David Rossi was never nervous. Except for now obviously. He took a deep breath to try and calm his nerves. "What I'm trying to say is I love you JJ. I want you and Henry to move into my cabin with me" Dave said. JJ opened her mouth in shock. What?

"I'm sorry, you want what?" she asked, her mind not grasping the concept. Dave shook his head.

"Never mind it was a stupid idea" he said standing up. JJ grabbed his hand before he could walk away as she pulled him into a hug. She stood on her toes to whisper in his ear.

"Of course we will Dave. We love you too" she said. Dave sighed as he held her close. It had just surprised her. He should have known that would happen. He always surprised people.

"I'm so happy JJ. Gods you have no idea how scared I was you would say no" he said. JJ smiled as she kissed him gently on the lips. As she pulled away she rested her forehead against his and smiled lightly.

"Never."

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so they didn't get to go ice skating. That's alright because I totally had no idea what to do anyway! LOL! So on to the Christmas tree for the cabin. It'll be a lot of fun with Dave and Henry… it's like having two kids! Anyway… thanks for reading now please review!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Chapter three here I come! Alright so this chapter the small family will go shopping for a Christmas tree and decorate it. Having seen my two year old nephew decorate the tree, I have lots of ideas for this! I hope it doesn't get too sappy sweet, but who knows. This is me. Anyway so this is for HansonfanGermany still! Hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I only own the chaos that ensues!

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Christmas song & prompts are: O Come All Ye Faithful, ice skating, Christmas Mass, Christmas tree

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

"This one" JJ said pointing to a rather small tree. Dave looked at her weirdly. She had seen the cabin and knew how big it was. Wasn't it every girl's dream to have the biggest tree possible? Dave snorted. Oh that could have been taken so wrong. Thank gods he hadn't said that out loud. JJ would have turned bright red and smacked him upside the head, like every other time he said something like that.

"Why don't you go bigger?" Dave asked. JJ looked at him sheepishly.

"Well if you insist" she said moving on down the row, Henry toddling next to her. Dave chuckled and followed after her at a slower pace. He liked watching JJ and Henry's face flushing while they looked for the perfect evergreen tree for their house. Henry loved the airplane themed room Dave had designed for him and having the space to run around. Plus Mudgie had taken to Henry like glue. The dog was his protector and it was rare that you would find one without the other too far behind.

"What about this one Dave?" JJ asked as she and Henry stopped. Dave ambled up behind them and smiled at the sight. The tree had a slight dusting of snow from the weather the night before. It was thick and full and lush. Dave pulled it away from the fence and twirled it around to make sure it was perfect all the way around. Henry clapped at the tree.

"That one that one!" he cried out happily. Dave smiled as he looked at both JJ and Henry, their matching blue eyes filled with excitement. He could live his life happy as long as the two of them were.

"I guess you two made a choice, huh?" Dave teased. JJ nodded and picked Henry up in her arms.

"Can I help you sir?" a high school kid asked as he walked up to the family. Dave smiled. He never smiled at strangers. He spent that time profiling them, wondering how much of a threat they were to the people with him or himself. He was in too good of a mood to do that now.

"Actually yes, the kids have decided on this one" Dave said, winking at JJ. She rolled her eyes at his antics, but the smile never left her face. She loved this façade of being a real family with Dave. She doubted he would ever marry again, especially with his past successes, or failures in his case, but if he ever did ask, she would say yes in a heartbeat.

"Let's go get this to your car then sir" he said. Unlike most kids his age, this one seemed to be brought up the right way. The way Dave and JJ both wanted Henry to be when he was that age.

"It's the black SUV with government plates" Dave said, gesturing to the hunk of metal on wheels. The young man smiled and tied the tree to the roof of the car as Dave checked out and left a very hefty tip for him. The family made their way to the car to head home. JJ wanted to decorate the tree tonight so they could enjoy it all month long.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

The joy of decorating a tree with a two year old was a new experience to both adults. He put as many ornaments as he could on one branch that was his height before he moved on to the next one. Dave and JJ followed after him, spreading the ornaments around the tree. Henry giggled as he would take two ornaments and run around the room. One of his parents would chase after him, making it a game until the rowdy boy had been caught and had help putting up the ornaments somewhere on the tree. As the family stood back, Henry firmly tucked in Dave's arms, they watched the lights glitter and gleam against the ornaments. Henry watched in awe as they twinkled. There was only one thing missing.

"Henry, are you going to help daddy put the star on top?" JJ asked, handing him the object. Henry squealed and grabbed the star in both hands holding on tightly as his father lifted him up. JJ helped steady Henry while Dave helped him put it in place. JJ took Henry as Dave plugged it in. "Oh Dave, it's beautiful" JJ breathed. Dave stepped back beside her and watched Henry's little face. The little boy loved it. Dave couldn't have been happier than he was standing back and watching the tree light up the faces of his family. There was no place else he would rather be.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: Alright so there was chapter three. We have a tree! Two prompts down, two to go. You'll see how I incorporate them into the next chapter. It will be weird, but a little bit of weird never hurt anyone right? Right! Alright thanks so much for reading now please review!


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Alright so here is the last chapter. Now bear with me here because I'm not really all that religious. I'm a polytheist and believe in the Greek god pantheon, so this is going to be a challenge for me, but I'm nothing if not willing to take on a challenge! Just bear with me please! *grins* This is for HansonfanGermany! Hope you guys liked the story because this is it!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the challenge and probably religious mistakes before me.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Christmas song & prompts are: O Come All Ye Faithful, ice skating, Christmas Mass, Christmas tree

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Jen smoothed out her skirt as she stood up to sing. Dave had asked her to come to Christmas mass with him and who was she to refuse this man his traditions? Now granted she wasn't Catholic, but it wasn't like you had to be very Catholic to sing "O Come All Ye Faithful". Dave was even trying to get Henry to sing parts of it. The baby giggled and babbled his own baby language, interrupted occasionally by a real word.

"O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, O come, let us adore Him, Christ the Lord" JJ sang in her soft voice. It sent shivers over Dave as he listened to her sing. He loved hearing her voice, no matter what she was doing and she had always failed to mention she could sing. She had told him that she liked to dance when no one was watching, but not one word about her singing. He would have to discuss that with her later. Once the song came to a close and the priest told them to be seated, Dave pulled Henry onto his lap and moved closer to JJ, his arm falling around her shoulders. She leaned into his side with ease. She could get used to this.

"You never told me you could sing" he whispered in her ear as the priest talked. JJ smirked as she turned to look at him.

"You never asked" she teased. Dave rolled his eyes good naturedly. Oh what he loved about her.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave groaned the next morning as Henry jumped on him. He opened his eyes to read it was 6:30. Am. Oh my gods. He looked at the little boy who was wide awake and ready to see what Santa left for him.

"Come on Grandpa, if I can get up with our son, so can you" JJ said, handing him a cup of coffee. Dave looked at it with a frown. "I made him let you sleep an extra hour. He got me up at 5:30" she explained. Dave took a sip of the hot liquid and sighed. Best friend, thy name is caffeine. Especially at this ungodly hour.

"Come dabby! Santa came!" Henry squealed, still jumping on the bed. JJ wrapped her arm around his waist and picked him up. Henry giggled as he watched his father slowly climb out of the bed and follow them down the stairs to where the large Christmas tree sat. Underneath it were presents of all shapes and sizes and wrapped in all different kinds of paper and bags.

"Holy…" Dave said taking it all in. He had seen it last night when he put the presents down, but it didn't take much to impress him this early in the morning. He could see the present he had gotten for JJ sitting near the back. That one had to be opened last.

"Can we open them?" Henry asked, sitting eagerly next to the largest one. JJ and Dave exchanged a look.

"I think we'll wait" Dave teased. The little boy's face fell as Dave and JJ chuckled, each taking a seat on either side of him. "I'm just kidding little man, go ahead and start" Save said. Henry's eyes lit up as he tore at the paper, little pieces flying everywhere. Oh this was going to be messy.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

Dave, JJ, and Henry sat among boxes and paper and toys. Lots and Lots of toys. There was only one small box left and Henry knew who it was for. Dave had taken him shopping and asking his opinion. He stood up and grabbed the box, handing it to JJ.

"Thank you baby" she smiled kissing his cheek. Henry giggled and wandered over to Dave, holding his arms up to be picked up. Dave pulled him on his lap as he watched with baited breath as JJ opened it. Nestled inside the box was a ring. A diamond ring. JJ's mouth opened and closed in shock, her words catching in her throat.

"JJ" Dave said. He and Henry both knelt in front of her. Dave took the box from her hands and pulled the ring out, holding it in his hand. "I love you so much and I want to adopt Henry and make him a Rossi and I want you to become my wife. I know I don't have the best track record when it comes to women, but I have changed. You have changed me since the moment you walked into Hotch's office on my first day back. I can't imagine my life without you two in it." He took a deep breath. So far, so good. "JJ, will you do me the honor of becoming the final Mrs. Rossi?" JJ stared in shock as he asked. Tears filled her eyes as she nodded, the words lodged in her throat. "Is that a yes?" he teased.

"Yes, yes, yes" JJ cried out, wrapping her arms around his neck. Dave pulled her into a tight hug, Henry cradled between them gently. He pulled her arm from around his neck and slid the ring on her finger. She stared at the diamond, her heart filling with joy. She had gotten her Christmas wish after all and not only was she going to be the final Mrs. Rossi, but he was going to adopt Henry as well. She couldn't have been happier. "I love you" she whispered. Dave kissed her gently on the lips.

"I love you too" he replied. This was what he wanted. This was his only Christmas wish.

~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/~/

AN: And there you have it. One Christmas wish delivered. Now, I hope you guys liked it, especially you HansonfanGermany. I just want to say thank you all for your love and support. It means a lot to me. Happy Holidays everyone! Thanks for reading, now one last time, please review!


End file.
